gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ignis Niveus
Andy Prayitno is the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Future of Fate. After the war in Indonesia, he formed the Prayitno Faction, beginning his mission to end the war. Personality Despite his tendency to quickly get angry sometimes, he was a kind and friendly person who deeply cared for his friends and comrades. Because of his family's death, his mind was haunted; searching for the man responsible for killing his family, bringing him to justice. Even if he was able to avenge the death of his family, he continued to fight in the war to bring it to an end. When one of his friends/comrades are angry at him, he always has the tendency to act sensitive, causing his personality to change into a deep and depressed person who never came out again until his friends/comrades, who were angry at him began to regret and apologize to him for having to do so. When another protagonist/antagonist asked him for his identity, he will usually say: "I am just a human who loves to pass-through, remember that!" just before a climatic battle begins. Skills & Abilities Even though he had no piloting skills, he quickly learned about piloting the Mobile Suit from the inside of his mind. He is also capable of using an operation system very fast for higher performance, even in the middle of battle. He quickly analyzes the battlefield, adjusting techniques to any sort of combat situation, to include space, Earth's atmosphere, desert enviroments and underwater. Andy has advanced hand-eye coordination, greater physical strength, accelerated healing, and higher intelligence than an average human being. With a sharp sense and rapid information processing ability, Andy can instantly grasp a situation on the field. However, during the battle. He is capable of disarming an enemy's weapon and destroy one of the enemy's arms and legs in just one shot. He is also capable of creating mobile weapons, such as Mobile Suits, Mobile Armors, Vehicles, Support Units, Weapons, Systems, and Devices. While lacking any true form of military training, Andy's fighting ability developed quickly and greatly during his time in combat, along with his mastery of INNOVATOR Mode. When he attached the first Healernizer, an highly advanced technology which gave him regenerative abilities, he became an superhuman. He can heal whenever he's in trouble, even when he gets wounded; stopping his aging ability, thus becoming an immortal human. He was able to survive in 10 or 30 years, even retraining his appearance from his youth. When Andy activates INNOVATOR Mode, his accuracy and acceleration dramatically increased. Background Equipments Relationship Prayitno Faction Gundam Pilots * Birth Cestus * [[Hendy Candra (The Future of Fate)|'Hendy Candra']] * Kalvin Gowindra * Return Leucos Crew of AFS-X2000 Quantum-class * Zero Maximus * Hybrid Minimus * [[Hanasaki Tsubomi (The Future of Fate)|'Hanasaki Tsubomi']] * [[Kurumi Erika|'Kurumi Erika']] * [[Myoudouin Itsuki (The Future of Fate)|'Myoudouin Itsuki']] * [[Tsukikage Yuri (The Future of Fate)|'Tsukikage Yuri']] Crew of AFS-X1000 Arctos-class *'Zygos Velos' *'Felix Cervīx' *'Stella Cervīx' *'Peter Audāx ' Dark Prayitno Faction The Dark Gundam Pilots *'Dark Andy Prayitno' : Dark Andy Prayitno is an powerful clone and his archenemy. Relationship (Universal Century) Relationship (Cosmic Era) Orb Union/Three Ships Alliance *'Kira Yamato' *'Athrun Zala' *'Lacus Clyne' *'Cagalli Yula Attha' *'Mu La Flaga' *'Murrue Ramius' *'Miriallia Haw' ZAFT *'Shinn Asuka' *'Lunamaria Hawke' *'Meyrin Hawke' *'Yzak Joule' *'Dearka Elsman' Earth Alliance * Relationship (Anno Domini) Celestial Being *'Veda' *'Aeolia Schenberg' Gundam Meisters *'Setsuna F. Seiei' *'Lockon Stratos' *'Allelujah Haptism' *'Tieria Erde' Crew of Ptolemaois/Ptolemaois II *'Sumeragi Lee Noriega' *'Feldt Grace' *'Christina Sierra' *'Ian Vashti' *'Linda Vashti' *'Mileina Vashti' *'Lasse Aeon' *'Lichtendahl Tsery' *'Joyce Moreno' Quotes Category:Andy Prayitno (Category Page) Category:Characters